Always
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Kate Castle lui écrit une lettre qui va entraîner des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas pensé. Se situe dans la saison 5
1. Rick

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, prenant des précautions comme si ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était le bien le plus cher au monde, pour elle s' était le cas.  
Elle déplia lentement le papier et commença parcourir le papier blanc noirci par l'écriture fine de son écrivain.

_For Kate_

_Je sens ton coeur battre sous mes doigts et ton souffle chaud dans ma nuque, c'est tout ce qui me faut. Ta peau contre la mienne, tes lèvres sur les miennes._  
_Je ne me sens vivre que quand tu es près de moi, je ne me sens bien que quand tu es dans mes bras._  
_Alors surtout ne pars jamais, alors surtout ne t'éloigne pas car tu es tout ce que j'ai et a pour l' ternit ._  
_Entre toi et moi c'est tellement fort et je sens mon coeur s'emballer juste ta pensée._  
_J'ai mis du temps abattre tes murs et trouver le chemin qui m ne ton coeur._  
_Il nous aura fallu du temps pour s'offrir l'autre mais maintenant plus rien ne nous s para, plus rien ne peut nous atteindre._  
_Nous sommes plus forts ensemble, nous nous soutenons, nous soignons les blessures de l'autre._  
_Nous poursuivons notre chemin main dans la main._  
_Nous surmonterons les obstacles et nous ressortirons toujours plus fort des preuves car nous pouvons compter sur l'autre._  
_Nos coeurs battant l'unisson, nos souffles se m langent, nos lèvres unis et nos corps entrelacés._  
_Unis jamais._  
_Tu es mon passé , mon présent, mon avenir._  
_Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais._

_Always..._

_Rick_

Les larmes de Kate coulées silencieusement sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le papier, ses mains tremblées sous l' émotion. La lettre tait tellement magnifique ses yeux mais le mot qui avait finalement fait couler ses larmes tait ce simple Always qui pour eux signifié tant.  
Elle posa la lettre sur sa table et sécha ses larmes, elle attrapa sa veste et ses clés et quitta son appartement. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble elle trouva vite un taxi et donna l'adresse de Castle au chauffeur. La circulation était fluide en trente minutes elle fut chez son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il tait seul ce soir-là , Alexis à l'université et sa Mère à un rendez-vous avec très certainement un bon parti. Elle frappa la porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.  
Castle nu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passer à peine la porte entre ouverte que Kate se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'oxygène et ils s'appuyèrent front contre front, le visage de Rick toujours pris au piège dans les mains du détective.  
**"Je t'aime."** Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.  
**"Je t'aime. Always."** Il lui répondit sur le même ton.  
**"Always..."**  
Il ferma la porte derrière elle et l'entrena dans sa chambre.  
Cette nuit ne seraient pas différentes des autres ils se prouveront encore une fois combien ils s'aiment.  
Et toutes leurs nuits seront comme ça car entre eux c'est pour toujours.

_Always..._


	2. Kate

_Au départ il ne devait pas y avoir de suite mais j'ai été inspiré alors voilà la fin de cet histoire._

_Pour ceux qui veulent la chanson c'est Always de Blink 182._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Elle n'a jamais était douée avec les mots, se contentant d'agir ou de laisser les autres parler.

Non elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec les mots et parfois cela pouvait tout gâcher, une phrase mal comprise et voilà que votre amie ne vous parle plus.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle est là assise à sa table dans son appartement, un stylo entre les doigts et un papier sur la surface boisée avec pour unique source de lumière une lampe.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à quoi écrire, les mots ne voulant pas venir.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ainsi? Deux heures ? Peut-être trois.

Elle se demandait comment Castle pouvait bien écrire des best-sellers qui font des centaines et des centaines de pages.

Elle se triturait la tête mais l'inspiration lui manquait, elle décida donc de faire une pause.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en se servant au passage un bon verre de vin.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude puis se glissa dedans savourant la chaleur qui décontractée ses muscles.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique qu'elle avait prit soin d'allumer, le refrain résonnant à ses oreilles.

**"****_Come on let me hold you, touch, you, feel you_**

_Quand tu t'approche j'ai envie de te tenir, te toucher, te sentir_

**_Always kiss you, taste you, all night,_**

_Toujours t'embrasser, te goûter, toutes les nuits_

**_Always_**

_Toujours _**"**

* * *

**Always...**

* * *

Elle sortit précipitamment du bain, se séchant et s'habillant rapidement puis se dirigea vers la salle.

Elle s'installa de nouveau derrière la table, se saisit du stylo et commença à écrire.

Ce mot qu'ils se disaient tout le temps avait éveillé en elle un torrent de mots, elle avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration.

"_Always..._

**_C_**_e simple mot qui veut dire tant pour moi._

**_Q_**_ui veut dire que je t'aimerais à jamais,_

**_Q_**_ue quoi qu'il arrive je serais présente à tes côtés,_

**_P_**_our moi ce mot veut dire que malgré les épreuves,_

**_M_**_algré la vie et malgré le temps,_

**_R_**_ien ne me sépara de toi,_

**_C_**_ar tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher,_

**_T_**_u es ma raison de vivre,_

**_T_**_u es mon tout,_

**_C_**_e mot qui sonne comme une promesse éternelle,_

**_A_**_lors aujourd'hui je te le dis et je te le dirais chaque jour du restant de ma vie,_

_Always..._ "

* * *

Il sourit en voyant l'écriture fine de sa muse, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aussi écrirait une lettre non pas qu'il l'en pensait incapable mais cela faisait très fleur bleue loin de la Kate Beckett qu'elle montrait au reste du monde. Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec lui qu'elle est elle-même, qu'elle est juste Kate.

Au fil des lignes son coeur faisait des bons de joie, elle avait vraiment trouvé les mots qui fallait. Il doit admettre qu'elle est encore plus douée que ce qu'il croyait.

Après avoir fini sa lecture il prit la direction de sa chambre et ouvrit son placard. Il en sortit une petite boîte métallique et s'installa sur son lit. Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte qui pour lui contenait les plus beaux trésors au monde. Des souvenirs d'enfance et des photos sur le dessus, plus on descendait dans cette pile de souvenir plus on avançait dans le temps. Des souvenirs liés à la naissance d'Alexis puis d'autres au fir et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Et maintenant il y rajoute la lettre de Kate, bientôt il y en aura tant d'autres souvenirs avec sa compagne.

Des souvenirs qu'il partagerait avec Kate et leurs enfants s'il elle voulait bien et puis plus tard avec ses petits-enfants. Des souvenirs impérissables.

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée et laissant la boîte sur le lit il alla ouvrir.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus si cela est possible à la vue de sa muse sur le pas de sa porte.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et la fit entrer.

**_"Je ne te dérange pas ?"_**

**_"Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois venue je voulais te montrer quelque chose."_**

Avant qu'elle n'est pue répondre il l'a traina par la main dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

**_"Ceci est ma boîte à souvenirs et je voulais que tu la vois. Je veux qu'on continue de la remplir ensemble."_**

Elle prit délicatement la boîte entre ses mains et commença son exploration dans le passé de son écrivain.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et prit enfin la paroles.

**_"Tu sais si tu veux qu'on la remplisse ensemble elle ne sera jamais assez grande, parce que je compte bien passer ces innombralbes années à te supporter." _**Elle rit doucement et il prit un air faussement vexé. Elle le vit hésité à dire quelque chose, elle comprit qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Elle placa sa main sur la sienne l'encouragent du regard.

**_"Et puis nous pourrions la partager avec Alexis et..." _**Elle le voyait de plus en plus hésiter et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

**_"Et ?" _**Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard azur dans celui vert de la détective.

**_"Et avec nos enfants. Si tu en veux bien sûr !"_** Il se pressa de rajouter.

Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ni dire mot en assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire et la perspective qu'il lui proposait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le fit basculer sur le matelas, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui sa poitrine touchant son torse et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

**_"Des bébés Castle ? Tu rigoles j'adorais ça."_**

Il fut surpris de sa réponse, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle accepte pour lui faire plaisir.

**_"Vraiment ?"_**

**_"Bien sûr Rick je le pense vraiment, je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi."_**

Elle l'embrasse doucement et se décala un peu de lui pour contempler son air de gamin un matin de Noël qui l'a fait toujours craquer. Un sourire carnassier et un air sexy sur le vissage, elle se rapprocha de lui et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**_"D'ailleurs si on commencé maintenant."_**

* * *

Heureusement qu'Alexis était à l'université sinon elle aurait été alerté par les gémissements et les cris que son père s'adonnait à son sport favoris avec sa muse.

Quelques heures plus tard ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Kate posée sur le torse de Rick.

**_"Je t'aime" _**Dit-elle dans un murmure.

**_"Je t'aime. Always."_**

**_"Always..."_**


	3. Caskett

_Merci à tous pour vos review, cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir ce travail apprécié._

_Ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'une OS est finalement aujourd'hui à son 3ème chapitre que l'on pourrait considérer comme un épilogue mais je laisse une fin ouverte car si jamais certains lecteurs désirent une suite qu'ils me le disent je serais prête à en écrire une._

_Je voudrais m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment nul pour ça et sans personne pour me relire cela n'arrange rien._

_En attendant bonne lecture ^^ K.Y._

* * *

La journée avait été longue, une course-poursuite après un suspect, des aveux de ce dernier et des tonnes et des tonnes de paperasse. Elle avait eu l'impression que jamais elle ne rentrerait chez elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle réduise la cadence, ces derniers temps la fatigue la gagne plus vite.

Elle soupire et passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il est déjà 19h et elle vient seulement de se garer dans le parking de leur immeuble.

Elle passe par le hall pour récupérer le courrier et salue le concierge au passage qui lui répond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui demandant comment elle allait. Toujours aussi étonnée de la gentillesse de cet homme bien qu'elle vit ici depuis six ans.

Elle prend finalement l'ascenseur et quand celui-ci s'ouvre de nouveau elle prend la direction de la porte d'entrée du loft.

**_"C'est moi je suis rentré !"_**

Aucune réponse, c'est bizarre. Personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Elle va voir dans les chambres à l'étage, rien. Elle se dirige alors vers le bureau de Rick qui donne sur leur chambre. Quand elle pénètre dans la pièce elle peut voir que la porte de la chambre est entre ouverte et elle entend des brides de paroles.

**_"C'est quoi ça ?"_**

**_"C'est la boîte à souvenirs de la famille Castle. Au début ce n'était qu'une petite boîte en métal dans laquelle moi seul y ajouter mes plus beaux souvenirs. Et puis finalement il a fallut que je trouve une boîte plus grande."_**

**_"Pourquoi ?"_**

**_"Parce que ma très chère muse a commencé à m'aider à la remplir de tant d'autres souvenirs merveilleux." _**

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais au son de sa voix elle devinait son grand sourire et cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

**_"Et c'est quoi une muse ?" _**Avant que Castle n'est pu répondre Kate entre dans la chambre et intervient.

**_"Ça veut dire que ton cher père me suit partout sur mes enquêtes malgré que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord."_**

**_"Maman !" _**Une tornade châtain s'abat sur la détective qui ressert la prise sur sa fille avant de la hisser dans ses bras.

**_"Hey Honey. Ça a été aujourd'hui avec papa ?"_**

**_"Oui ! Ce matin j'ai eu droit à des pan-cakes et cet après-midi il m'a emmené au zoo de Central Park. Et j'ai eu de la glace en désert ce soir."_**

Kate regarde son compagnon avec un air réprobateur, il sait pourtant qu'elle lui interdit la glace le soir, celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire désolé.

**_"C'est génial ma puce."_**

**_"Oui mais toi t'étais pas là."_** _À_ cet instant sa fille arborée le même air de chien battu que son père, celui auquel elle ne peut résister et de voir son enfant triste lui serre le coeur.

**_"Je suis désolée mon coeur, j'avais beaucoup de travail mais je te promet de me rattraper ce week-end on fera tout ce que tu veux."_**

**_"D'accord."_** Et puis comme si rien ne c'était passé la petite fille sourit de nouveau et reprit sa conversation. **_"Maman j'ai fait un dessin pour toi, tu veux le voir ?"_**

**_"Bien sûr mon ange, va le chercher."_**

La fillette descend du lit et pars en courant en direction de sa chambre mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte sa mère l'interpelle.

**_"Hanna ?"_**

**_"Oui maman."_**

**_"Je t'aime."_**

**_"Je t'aime aussi." _**Elle revient rapidement vers le lit et dépose un bisou sur la joue de Kate puis reprend sa course folle pour aller dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps Rick se rapproche de sa compagne et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**_"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui."_**

**_"Toi aussi, tellement."_**

**_"Longue journée ?"_**

Elle acquiesce d'un air distrait et se saisit de la boîte qui repose encore sur le lit, elle parcourt rapidement le contenu et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur deux lettres.

Celle qu'ils s'étaient écrite six ans plutôt. Elle les prend chacune leur tour et les lit malgré qu'elles les connaissent déjà par coeur. Cette lecture lui ramène d'autres souvenirs en mémoire notamment quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte.

_Flash Back :_

_Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kate et Rick c'étaient écrit une lettre et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils nageaient en plein bonheur._

_Leur désir d'avoir un enfant les poussés à faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour quand ils le pouvaient et cela n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Une fois Beckett c'était même jetté littéralement sur Castle dans l'ascenseur du commissariat Quand les portes c'étaient ouvertes ils s'étaient séparés à regret mais Kate l'avait entraîné dans les vestiaires et avait fermé la porte derrière eux. Ils n'en était ressorti qu'une heure plus tard, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer._

_Ce matin avait commencé comme les autres, Beckett avait était appelé pour un meurtre._

_Une heure plus tard sur la scène de crime Rick lui amené son café et ils écoutèrent Lanie._

**_"La victime a été mutilé à différents endroit sur le corps et les traces sur ses poignets prouve qu'elle a essayé de se défendre."_**

_Quand Lanie avait soulevé le drap et que le regard de Kate s'était posé sur le corps, cette dernière sentie une boule se former dans son estomac et une nausée arrivée._

**_"Je situerais l'heure de la mort entre 23h et 00h hi..."_**

_Avant que Lanie ne puisse finir sa phrase, la détective se précipite dans une ruelle adjacente et vomis son petit déjeuner. Castle qui l'avait suivi lui maintient les cheveux en arrière et lui frotte doucement le dos de son autre main. Quand elle eut fini il lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer et Kate put lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de son compagnon. Elle tenta un sourire pour le rassurer mais elle devait vraiment avoir une sale tête car ce ne fut pas convaincant._

**_"On devrait peut-être rentrer, pour que tu puisses te reposer."_**

**_"Ça va je ne suis pas en sucre Castle."_**

_Oh oh elle l'avait appelé Castle, elle ne faisait ça que quand elle était en colère ou vraiment fatigué._

_Elle commença à s'éloigner, lui restant en arrière, puis il la vit s'arrêter, passer une main sur son visage et elle vacilla avant qu'elle ne s'écroule il la rattrapa._

**_"Ok là c'est plus une option, je te ramène au loft."_**

**_"C'est bon Rick..."_**

**_"Je ne veux rien savoir, on va prévenir les gars et on rentre directement."_**

_Son ton ne lui laisse aucune chance de répliquer, alors elle soupira et le suit._

_Quand ils furent arrivé au loft, il l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur son lit._

_Avant de s'en rendre compte elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée._

_Quand elle se réveilla l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, elle sentit des bras chauds l'entourés Rick l'avait rejoint._

_Ne voulant pas le réveiller elle se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte et prit la direction de la salle de bain._

_Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Elle était très pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux n'arrangeaient rien._

_Et puis d'un coup son regard fût attiré par autre chose. Un petit calendrier sur le mur d'en face, elle se figea envahit par le doute._

_Elle vérifia deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois et chaque fois elle obtenait la même réponse : Elle avait du retard, ce qui ne lui arrivé jamais._

_Elle laissa échapper un petit cri entre angoisse et excitation et avant qu'elle n'est pue se ressaisir Castle pénétré en trombe dans la pièce._

**_"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_**

_Son regard affolé croisa celui de sa muse et il pu y voir de la peur mais aussi beaucoup... d'exaltation._

**_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?_**

**_"J'ai du retard."_**

_Il fallut du temps pour que le cerveau de l'écrivain enregistre l'information._

**_"Oh mon Dieu tu es... ?"_**

**_"Je n'en sais rien mais, le retard et la nausée de ce matin..."_**

**_"Ok ne bouge surtout pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut."_**

_Avant qu'elle n'est pue réagir il avait quitté le loft. Il était revenu vingt minutes plus tard avec trois tests de grossesse. Une demi-heure et deux bouteilles de jus plus tard, le résultat est là._

**_"Ils sont tous positif." _**_Elle le dit presque dans un murmure. Elle était comme plongée dans un rêve, où tout devenait possible. Elle leva les yeux du test et croisa le regard de l'écrivain lequel pu voir les larmes de joie de sa muse._

**_"Je suis enceinte !" _**_Et sans plus de cérémonie elle se jeta sur lui s'emparant de ses lèvres._

_Fin Flash-Back._

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa fille qui était revenu en trombe dans leur chambre.

**_"Regarde maman !"_**

Le dessin qu'elle tenait dans les mains la fit sourire, la fillette avait dessiné sa famille, Kate et Rick, sa grande soeur Lex, Jim, Martha, oncles Javier et Kévin ainsi que Lanie. Malgré son jeune âge le dessin était plutôt réussi, tout comme Alexis à son âge Johanna est très intelligent, d'ailleurs Rick s'en vantait tout le temps en disant que cela venait des gènes Castle pour la plus grande exaspération de sa compagne.

**_"C'est magnifique Hanna." _**

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit entre elle et l'écrivain. Celui-ci entoura deux des quatre femmes de sa vie dans ses bras, d'un geste protecteur.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'un autre membre de la famille Castle ne rentre au loft.

**_"Papa ? Maman ? Vous êtes là ?"_**

La petite dernière se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses parents pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et de se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur qui laquelle eut juste le temps de poser son sac.

**_"Lexis !"_**

**_"Hey salut Hanna." _**

Alexis déposa sa petite soeur sur la terre ferme sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

**_"Salut ma puce."_**

**_"Salut Dad."_** La jeune femme enlaça son père avant de se tourner vers Kate et de la prendre à son tour dans les bras.

**_"Salut Maman, pas trop dure aujourd'hui ?"_** Entendre Alexis l'appelé comme ça lui faisait toujours chaud au coeur et même si au début elle avait été surprise, elle s'y était faite à la longue et même cela la réjouissait.

**_"Longue mais ça a été, et toi ? Lanie ne t'a pas trop posé de problèmes ?"_**

**_"Eh bien tu sais comment elle est malgré que l'on soit au travail elle veut toujours tout savoir sur nos vies." _**Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

**_"Et que voulait-elle savoir aujourd'hui ?"_**

**_"Quand est-ce que moi et Jake allions-nous marier."_** Castle manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui une fois de plus les fit rire.

**_"Et que lui as-tu répondu ?"_**

**_"Qu'avant qu'elle pense à nous marier, elle devrait s'occuper de votre mariage." _**Cette fois-ci se fût autour de Kate de s'étouffer et elle vit le sourire en coin de l'écrivain. Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir. Se marier, bien sûr elle y avait déjà pensé mais peut-être que le fait que Castle s'était déjà marié deux fois l'avait toujours un peu fait angoissé à ce sujet. Heureusement pour elle la petite Johanna la sauva.

**_"Bon on mange, j'ai faim moi."_**

Les trois adultes rires de plus belle et pire la direction de la cuisine.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé les deux jeunes filles avaient souhaité bonne nuit à leurs parents et Alexis emmena Johanna par la main afin de lui lire une histoire avant de dormir.

Le couple regarda leurs enfants un sourire aux lèvres, ils sont heureux, vraiment heureux.

Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur chambre et après s'être changé se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une éternité sembla passer avant que tous deux ne prennent la parole.

**_"Kate..."_**

**_"Rick.."_**

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, interrompant l'autre sans le vouloir.

**_"Vas-y toi d'abord."_**

**_"Non toi Rick."_**

**_"Très bien." _**Il inspira un grand coup et elle se rendit seulement compte qu'il était tendu. Elle s'en inquiéta que voulait-il lui dire et qu'elles répercussions cela va avoir sur sa propre annonce.

**_"Kate, épouse-moi." _**Il la contempla plein d'appréhension qui disparut aussitôt qu'il aperçut l'immense sourire de sa muse.

**_"Oui."_** Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, avide d'être en contact avec son écrivain. Le baiser devient vite passionné, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue qu'il lui donna avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, restant quelques minutes le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

**_"Je t'aime."_**

**_"Je t'aime aussi."_**

**_"À ton tour, que voulais-tu me dire ?"_**

Elle se saisit de la main de son compagnon jouant quelques instants avec ses doigts, puis délicatement elle la déposa sur son ventre la recouvrant de sa main. Elle releva la tête pour croiser les yeux interrogateurs de Rick.

À nouveau un immense sourire fendit le visage du détective et le déclique se fit dans l'esprit de l'écrivain qui sourit à son tour.

**_"Bébé Castle ?"_**

**_"Bébé Castle." _**Ce fût au tour de l'écrivain de s'emparer des lèvres de Kate, sans que leurs mains ne quittent le ventre de la détective.

_**"Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'achète une boîte à souvenir encore plus grande." **_

Pour le faire taire sa muse l'embrassa de nouveau.

Dans un même murmure ils prononcèrent ce mot, leur mot.

**_"Always..."_**

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour donner votre avis._

_On se retrouve à ma prochaine histoire._

* * *

_K.Y._

_Entre nous deux c'est une histoire d'Always. _


End file.
